Percabeth Nothing To Fear
by Black Angels13
Summary: With Percabeth and sprinkles of other couples who have their now own chapters, Phobos and Hecate have a bet of who can be scarier to win control over Halloween. Camp Half Blood is being terrorized by the gods, will True Love conquer Fear? Find out in my new Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone who reads my posts every so often! I'm back to Romance because it seems (and is) to be a very popular genre on the website so I'm back with more Percabeth! Don't worry Kane Chronicle fanfics on the way! Or are they? Ha! Read on!_

**Percabeth: Nothing to Fear**

**Chapter One **

**3****rd**** person Pov**

"And so, I believe Halloween should belong to me as my night! I deeply implore you to accept my control over Halloween as my holiday to preside over!" said Phobos.

Right now, the gods were having a meeting, gathered together by Phobos, the god of fear to look on the issue of having Halloween belong to him to have control over.

"I'm afraid it seems all too risky Phobos. There have been plenty of instances where you have proven your compulsions to have a crude disregard towards not only the humans but the Olympians as well!" said Apollo.

All the gods were there on Mount Olympus in their meeting hall. The twelve Olympians were seated in the royal thrones while Phobos and an assortment of other minor gods with cabins in Camp half blood sat smaller thrones in front of the Olympians as a new architectural design made by Annabeth. Phobos himself, wearing a black toga and sandals and also having dark red skin with a demonic face with horns and sharp pointy teeth, had no throne.

"All gods have agreed over time that they would have their holiday that they would have a majority of control over. Apollo controls the new year, Aphrodite controls Valentine's Day, Dionysus controls St. Patrick's day, Hermes control April Fools, Hera and Zeus control Mother and Father's day respectively, Hephaestus controls the Fourth of July, Ares control the Feast of St. Roche in August, Hercules controls Labor Day, Hecate controls Halloween, Tyche controls Thanksgiving, and Christmas is given to Boreas the Northern Wind. But nothing to me, the god of fear, and you give Halloween to Hecate? Pagan as she is, Hallows Eve is supposed to be about fear! ME!" he pronounced.

"Ah, poor Phobos, why can't you accept your wild behavior is too much to control and you are left with the powers you deserve for your state of actions? Tell you what Phobos, just to be fair and to stop your whining. We'll have a contest." proclaimed Apollo sitting up in his chair, bored with the fear god's prattling.

"What contest?" he asked.

"Simple, whoever can cause the most fear without harm physically will win. Of course a certain spot will be needed so people won't think things are out of the ordinary. Well, how about Camp Half Blood?" Apollo proposed while the gods seemed content.

"So, you won your way through annoyance Phobos. Expected of course, I'll fight until Olympus falls. Your bet is on Apollo." Hecate said, standing up from her seat.

She wore long purple robes and had three faces to her head and held three torches with her three arms.

Apollo smiled with glee.

"Then it is on. Whoever can frighten and break down the toughest and most campers at the camp win. You start right…now!" Apollo said as the two gods disappeared in flashes of purple and red.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Apollo said standing up as the other gods got up, relieved the meeting was over.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I was reading a new book I had gotten from the new selection Chiron had got the Athena cabin as a present. _How to Play Chess: Master's Edition_, it was better than what else I could find. Lately the Aphrodite cabin had insisted Chiron order books about romance to the selection so they could pay and enjoy their reading time too. Stupid and foolish it seemed to me. How could someone enjoy that Stephanie Myer waste _Twilight _(don't come and kill me, just what an Athena kid would think)?

I kept reading my book in my cabin alone; the others decided to read their book outside in the hot summer sun while I preferred the peace and quiet my cabin offered when it was only inhabited by one person.

Then the door to the cabin creaked a little. I looked over but no one was there. Probably just the wind, I kept on reading and sighed as I finally put my book down and marked the page. I decided I might as well go see Percy before our free time was over.

As I was about to get out of bed I heard the squeak of the cabin floor as if someone was walking towards me from afar. But I saw no one there.

_Annabeth Chase, you are officially crazy!_

I just shook it off and got out of bed and walked towards the door, before my hand touched the handle though I head a noise from behind and saw my bed sheets were moving a forming over an invisible form. Before me was an old fashioned bed sheet ghost from _Scooby Do _Cartoons.

Now I was really scared.

"What the…?" I stared at the ghost.

"_Go away Annabeth Chase! Go awaaaaaay!" _the ghost said in a familiar voice.

Then I half closed my eyes and realized it wasn't a ghost at all. I walked over and pulled the sheet from the ghost's form and grabbed where its head was and pulled of my invisibility Yankees cap.

There before me stood seaweed brain as usual, a goofy smile on his face with lack hair and seaweed green eyes.

I beat him with the Yankees cap playfully and hugged him.

"I hate you so much! You scared me half to death! What's next seaweed brain, are you going to show me a tarantula?" I asked him hugging him as he put his arms around me, slightly laughing.

"I love you too Wise Girl!" He said laughing.

He was stupid; a lame seaweed brain who tries pranking me and thinking that he can get away with it because I love him.

Then I looked at his eyes, they seemed to move like the ocean itself, making me get slightly lost in them for a moment before I looked at him.

"Now I'm coming to get you Seaweed brain!" I said kissing him as he held me for a while.

I laughed as I parted my lips from him, then the door to my cabin closed shut.

"It's probably the wind." I said.

"That's what you said last time." Percy said, half jokingly, half concerned.

He pulled away from our hug, I was disappointed, but of course I felt strange about this.

Percy struggled with the door knob to the cabin door. He pulled out Riptide then, in anger he tried slashing the knob off but it was too strong.

"That's…impossible." I said.

Percy punched and kicked the door then, but it didn't even budge.

"_Am I not worthy of being king of fear now Apollo?" _asked a voice resonating around the walls of the cabin.

"_Here child of Athena, I'll give you something to be afraid of…then the spawn of the sea god will taste my wrath next." _said the voice.

Suddenly the cabin turned misty, the fog enveloped my sight so I could only see Percy in front of me, and soon my surrounding morphed into that of a small jungle. The bookcases were now trees, the beds now smaller dense plants surrounding us, and the fog now less dense, but still all around us.

"_Ah, Arachnophobia, fear of spiders and spider like insects of any kind. Athena fears Arachne still, deep down. But she's too prideful to admit her fears. Just as you were to others Ms. Chase." _he said.

Then, spiders came coming from the undergrowth and started to crawl to me and Percy. My voice was caught in my throat, so I couldn't scream. I just kept holding Percy's hand.

They were awful, in the dozens, then soon in the hundreds they crawled close towards me and kept moving on. In many shapes, sizes and breeds they were like a small army of every kind of spider I feared, and that meant _all_ of them.

"Percy…I…Who's doing this?" I asked as Percy held me back from the spiders.

"_Who? Why, the master of horror and phobias. Phobos of course, god of fear!" _the voice said.

I couldn't believe this. The god was tormenting us, toying with us probably because he probably had a bet with the gods. I didn't believe my own mind was being put to the test for some old horror god's enjoyment. I just stood there with Percy, and I cried. I cried and wanted to g away and never see another spider again, but that wasn't the case.

_This isn't real, this isn't real. _I told myself, believing it would help. But no, even logical people like me could give into fears and mind games. Logic was no match for human emotions. I honestly thought I was going to die of fright, then he would move onto Percy…but then I felt something; Percy's hand around mine.

As I cried he embraced me into a hug and I felt a calm sense of protection flooding over me, calming me.

"Don't worry Annabeth, we'll get through this…I _promise_." Percy said as I cried into his shoulder.

And then…it washed away. Like sand from a beach wave, the vision and my fear all washed off and I wasn't scared anymore. The spiders and jungle faded and I was back in my old cabin.

"_Foolish Phobos! You'll have to try harder to finish _them_ off!" _said a female voice, I recognized it as Hecate's.

Suddenly, I was standing inside my Cabin, alone.

**Percy's Pov**

I then saw that I was in a storage closet, old and musty and filled with janitor's supplies, it had only one light at the ceiling, hanging from the top. I then looked for a door, but there wasn't one to be found.

The entire closet itself was small, only made for one person to be in, and suddenly I felt strangely trapped.

_No door, no way out, it's so small and cramped. _I thought.

Then I felt it was getting smaller. Smaller and smaller. I felt I was going to run out of air and…

_Suffocate._

I went back to when I was on a quest with Frank and Hazel, I was underground. Drowning and suffocating, cramped and immobile.

"_Your father never like small cramped places either. He preferred the ocean, free and wild, uncontrollable, and its master was himself. He loved the ocean air, free and fresh. You spawn of the sea god are wild and require even more freedom and open air. How does it feel to be suffocated slowly Jackson?" _said the female voice from the cabin.

"Stop this! You can't do this Hecate!" I said.

"_Don't worry, I won't harm you. Poseidon would end me, killing his favorite and only son. Trust me Jackson, I just want to make you scared!" _she said maliciously.

Then the room only fit me, small enough to contain a teenage boy standing up, somehow I felt as if the air was lessening and lessening. I was going to die.

But then I remembered Annabeth, I kept my mind on her, gray eyes, cute smile, blonde hair and smart. I remembered the animal truck we took to Las Vegas back when I was twelve and remembered the time she held me for comfort when we faced the sirens and kissed me on the cheek when we went to the sea of monsters. I remembered dancing with her after she was left to hold the sky. I remembered when she kissed me in the volcano. And I remembered when she kissed me in the pavilion too. It all came flooding back to me and I felt more reassured, I believed Hecate would never kill me, maybe Phobos, but never her. I was going to be okay.

And then I opened my eyes and I saw it go away, I was in the big houses broom closet and the door was right in front of me. I opened it and walked out to the Athena Cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hooray! My new fanfics chapter! And this requires as usual, a drum roll because l left off on a pretty steep cliffhanger and all…Kane Chronicles are being given enough thought, and of course with the constant inspiration and support around me (REVIEW!) I'm sure they'll come as soon as I finish this new fanfic._

_P.S If you review my story, don't be afraid to tell me what you're afraid of in the review, I'm scared of snakes and unorganized things because I have OCD, what are you afraid of?_

_-Z_

**Chapter 2: 3****rd**** Person's Pov**

Clarisse La Rue sharpened her new sword in the Ares cabin alone, she had gotten her new weapon from her mother, who so generously put it in a stylish, long glittered and decorated box for her birthday.

Clarisse never knew how it was possible her mother had fallen for the god of war himself, brute, daring and bloodthirsty as he was, the whole cliché 'bad boy and daddy's little princess' thing was pretty much her parents romantic life story.

Clarisse was content with her new weapon though, sheer steel, and the hilt was carved from the bones of a tiger (killed by her uncle himself).

Then Clarisse heard the door open and she swung around and pointed her sword at the new arrival and possible threat.

It was just Chris though, with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Clarisse…I just came on by to give you your birthday present…" Chris said, trailing off, intimidated by the sword.

Clarisse's mid was at ease for now.

_He's so cute, bringing me a present. _Clarisse thought.

Clarisse smiled, and then her smile faded as she mentally slapped herself before she giggled.

_What was that? _Clarisse thought.

"So, I hope you like it." Chris said as she grabbed the present from his outreached hands.

They both smiled as Clarisse began to open it, she realized that she was smiling but didn't care. She realized that Chris was being romantic and all, he made her feel special, not the kind of special she felt when her father approved of her, but the kind of special that she felt she was the only girl in the world to Chris, and she really was to him.

She opened the little red box tied with a black bow and opened it as Chris gave one of his nervous smiles, though not the kind Clarisse saw on the faces of her enemies as they faced her in combat, but nervous as in he was worried she wouldn't like it.

She opened the box and her smile faded, the box contained a small gun, a revolver, cleanly polished and cleaned with one single silver bullet next to it with the engraving _To Chris _written on the bullet.

"To Chris, But this is a gift _from _you." Clarisse said, surprised.

"No Clarisse, it is _to _me." Chris said, still smiling.

Then Clarisse, still confused, grabbed the bullet and put it in the revolver for the first shot she would fire. Somehow her hands moved on their own, they clicked the safety off and pointed it at Chris.

"No, Chris, get out of the way!" Clarisse said.

She tried moving her hands but couldn't stop them from pointing the gun at Chris' chest.

"No Clarisse. _We're just starting to have fun._" he said, his voice becoming demonic and different.

Then, Clarisse fired the gun. She shot Chris square between the eyes and he suddenly fell back to the floor, dead. Suddenly, Clarisse was able to drop the gun and she ran to Chris, she checked his heart beat and pulse as she kneeled over his dead body, her heart beat frantically beating.

"_Gruesome, but of course this is the obvious fear of Ares' children. Being afraid of something is a thought nobody thinks about Ares children, but of course you fear that you will hurt the people around you if you are not careful. But there is another fear you have Clarisse…" _said Phobos menacingly.

Chris started bleeding; the blood started pouring from his body and soaked the cabin's wooden floors with crimson. It pooled around his dead body and Clarisse backed off, frightened and repulsed.

"_You fear blood, hemaphobia it's called, ironic for a bloodthirsty little maggot. Like yourself." _Phobos said.

Clarisse couldn't take it, the blood kept seeping from Chris' body, and she vomited on the floor of the Ares cabin and backed away. She quivered as she curled up.

"Funny it is how you break when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase didn't. I had faith that you would be a tough nut to crack. But then again, I'm learning many things today." someone said from far away from Clarisse.

Clarisse looked up, shaking in fear. She saw Phobos; his eyes were crimson scarlet, his skin scarlet red, covered with a black toga and sandals he held a black mask in his right hand and smiled wickedly at her.

He put the black mask on, it was fearful and demonic, and Clarisse could feel her fear being used by Phobos to become more powerful.

"_BOO!" _he said demonically.

Clarisse screamed.

Suddenly, Chris sat up on the floor; Phobos was gone, along with the pool of blood on the floor. Chris ran to her as Clarisse stared, snapping out of a trance of fear and evil that Phobos invoked upon her.

"Are you ok?" asked Chris.

The present he gave her was still on the table, unopened. He held her hand and had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Did…did you see him?" asked Clarisse, a little relieved the illusion was gone, and that it was simply an _illusion_.

"I…just blacked out of it. When I handed you the present I just fell asleep somehow.

Clarisse looked at him for a long time.

"What did you see?" she asked.

**Chris' Pov**

I was in a room, a dank dark room that I would read about in some book in History class about the renascence and its torture programs. I was chained to the wall with others; all of them were tired looking, starved, depressed and lonesome with unkempt hair, looking at me like I didn't belong.

I tried pulling free of the chains, but they were too strong, it was impossible to break free or do anything. I was trapped; I was unable to do anything.

"You're afraid of not doing anything, being completely trapped and unable to do anything to help anyone or anything. It's called Cleithrophobia, funny how there's a fear for everything. And I know them all. Now watch your love suffer while you are stuck." said a man in the shadows, he stepped out as he talked.

It was Phobos, he smiled maliciously while snapping his fingers and a portal appeared before me, the portal was showing Clarisse, she was suffering truly, she was crying in the middle of Camp Half Blood, the cabins and fields around her, instead of beautiful and pure, they were poisoned and destroyed. She cried over a dead body, it was Chris'; those around her were injured and dead. All was chaos, and I could do nothing to stop it.

_I could do nothing._

"LET ME GO NOW!" I shouted.

Phobos smiled wickedly.

"Sure, I have everything I need from you and Clarisse. Enjoy trying to pick up the pieces spawn of the messenger." said Phobos.

I woke up, and then I saw Clarisse, I came to her side.

**Thalia's Pov**

I prayed to my father's statue in the Zeus cabin before I slung my bow and quiver stuffed with arrows around my shoulder. I always prayed to my father's statue like this when I came to camp. It made me remember my old life of Annabeth and Luke, when things were normal.

_After all, no matter how much I change my ways, I can never change my blood._

I turned around, then I opened the door and walked out onto the camp ground, the satyrs and nymphs played happily in the forest, tending to the shrubbery and plants delicately. I walked forward and looked to the sky, and then I gave a shudder and kept walking forwards.

Then, as I walked to the Artemis cabin, my legs suddenly shuddered and I walked to the forest in the camp. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to the forest, I kept walking and soon I finally reached a clearing there.

The clearing ended in a cliff, I kept walking and soon I reached the tip. I looked down and I saw the long drop down to the ground and I shivered.

_Go back, turn back. This isn't right, I shouldn't be here._

"You shouldn't. I just made you; it's really ironic how a daughter of Zeus has acrophobia, a fear of heights of all things. It's funny, and now I'm going to exploit your fear. Enjoy." Phobos said, walking from the trees and towards me.

Once he reached me, he smiled and grabbed me, I couldn't move, and I was completely immobile. Then he pushed me, I fell and kept falling, I fell more and more, the fear was immense. I felt my heart beating in my stomach as I knew I was going to die, I fell and I wasn't going to survive.

It was free and clear as I dropped to the ground, and I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came, I felt the solid earth beneath me and it wasn't the ground below the cliff, it was the solid earth of the cliff itself, I got up and turned around to see the man who haunted my vision, but nobody was there.

Then I remembered his face as the fear subsided.

_It was Phobos._

**Spring's Pov**

I walked through the garden the Demeter cabin made a while back when Percy Jackson first came to camp. The flowers and plants were in the dozens of variety, breed, family, color, shape and size. It was a beautiful garden of life and Earth in its prettiest form.

I was a daughter of Demeter myself, I loved gardening and the earth, its beauty and peace, it made me feel comfortable. I smelled a flower from my garden; it was a rose, freshly planted and watered by myself. I smiled as the wind chimes in the background chimed and made sweet sound as I took in the earth around me.

Then I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned around and my smile faded. It was an oddly clothed man, with red skin and a black mask.

"Hello Spring." he said with a malicious smile as he held a rose in his hand, by his touch it shriveled up and died.

I took a step back.

"You have toxiphobia. The fear of poison because you fear the earth dieing before you. And now I'll show you a vision of how it will, with just my touch." he said.

He waved his hand through the air as I froze before him. A dark dust spread throughout the entire garden and forest. It began to wilt, die and decay to dark matter.

All around me the earth seemed to simply _die, _it was poisoned and I looked at the rose in my possession. It was wilted too, dark black red. I froze and I couldn't breath, I couldn't shout or scream, I had no breath. I just dropped to my knees and I looked at my hands, in it was the dead rose. And I cried into my hands as Phobos laughed at me from above. He cackled in triumph.

Then I heard a shout, it was Percy Jackson.

"Hey, stop you monster!" shouted Percy.

He and a group of campers gathered around him (armed), all ran towards Phobos as he ran away and the image faded, the beauty returned and Phobos vanished.

"Are you ok?" Thalia Grace asked.

"Yes…I believe so, who was that man?" I asked.

"His name is Phobos, and he's on a rampage." said a godly voice from the back of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey_ everyone in Internet and fan-fiction land, I'm sorry haven't posted in a while but of course I ended up getting a whole in the wall and my computer privileges were considered destroyed for a while. But now, here's the epic conclusion to my Percabeth!_

__**_Phobos' Pov_**

I ran as fast as my sandals would allow me through the forests, the campers were fast, but my godly power that I was slowly absorbing mad me faster considering all their training.

"Clunky, unfashionable footwear! Curse these sandals!" I said running, carrying my mask in one hand, taking my shoes off with the other as I ran.

I wasn't plonking as I bumped into something in the forest, a tall oak tree at appeared out of no where.

"Going somewhere? We don't think so." Said a female voice behind me.

I looked around and saw satyrs and neocons land nymphs gathering around me with clubs and miscellaneous weapons in their hands (one even had what looked like a broken off chair leg), they salaried at me menacingly.

"What are you going to do? Club me to death with flowers? You're all fools, I'm a god!" I said laughing, I smiled and started to put on my black mask.

"It's not us you should be afraid of Phobos, its him." Said a satyr named Grover, I believe hoe was afraid of caverns and underground places.

I turned around and saw the angry mob behind me, all the children I scared and absorbed their fear to make me more powerful, accompanied by Hecate and Apollo themselves.

"You have gone too far Phobos! I merely scared them, you absorbed their fear for power, yo have broken god law. And for that, you will pay severely!" Hecate said.

I froze, they were going to do away with me! I had to do something quickly. I put my mask on and tried making them scared.

"That won't work Phobos! We are above your tricks now!" Apollo said sternly.

I looked at the children, I tried making them see their fears before their eyes, nut to no avail, they kept strong as a group. Then I noticed that they were all coupled, together.

"We don't fear you either, Phobos, love overcomes fear always. No matter how hard you try." Said Perseus Jackson.

I then I saw he was with Annabeth Chase, they held hand and had that mysterious look in their eye that gave off a sense of happiness and wholeness, like when they were together their lives were completed. I saw the look in all the children's eyes, Clarisse didn't fear me, nor did Chris, Spring stood next to a boy from the Apollo cabin who was afraid of the dark. I shook a little, they didn't fear me anymore.

I dropped my mask and it dried up and shattered as it hit the floor, Apollo looked at me with my expression of disbelief still on.

"What's the matter Phobos, are you scared?" asked Apollo as he stepped up next to me.

"On behalf of the entire Olympian Council, you are revoked from any luxuries as a god for the next 500 years." said Apollo, he snapped his fingers and I poofed away in a cloud of black smoke.

**Percy**'s Pov

After Phobos disappeared and the other gods went back to their important duties residing over the forces of nature. Me and Annabeth and a couple of other people went to the beach.

"This is a real fun afternoon seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she cuddled me as we laid on the beach.

I smiled crookedly and she smiled in response. She kissed my cheek and I blushed a furious tomato red. She laughed at me and some people started snickering behind us, I then smiled mischievously and concentrated on te waves, a huge wave crashed on the beach and everyone was soaking wet and me and Annabeth were swept away by the waves.

We ended up in the canoe lake again, in an air bubble and Annabeth smiled and punched my arm playfully.

"Why is it that you of our moments occur underwater and we end up saying I love you and kissing each other?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you know I thought of this stuff when I was trapped in the storage closet." I admitted, then Annabeth smiled and blushed ever so slightly, she didn't want to show weakness in a cute way.

She kissed me, then we gasped for air after a few minutes.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." I responded.

Then we kissed each other.

_**Fear is nothing more than an obstacle that stand in the way of our progress, and love is the skill we need to overcome fear.**_


End file.
